


Mad Like You

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Ivar’s wife is gonna kill him.





	Mad Like You

‘I’m so sick of sending envoys.’ Sigurd groaned as they watched the four men they had sent to the eastern kingdoms.

‘I’d much rather be in bed with my wife.’ Ubbe agreed as he lifted Ivar onto his back.

‘As would I.’ Hvitserk joked.

The two elder brothers both shared a smile as they all began to walk back to their hunting cabin.

‘I will never understand how you can share your wife brother, when she was a slave it made sense, but I’d tear Hvitserk in two if he had been so forwardly seeking my wife.’ Sigurd said.

‘This is one of the few times I agree with you Sigurd, I’d kill a man for staring at my wife too long.’ Ivar said as they approached the cabin.

Just as they were only a few yards from their safe haven the door flew open and there stood Ivar’s wife.

‘Ivar!’ she barked, her eyes full of fire as they land on him.

‘If she doesn’t kill me first.’ Ivar said as his eyes land on the ax in your hand.

‘I’m going to kill you!’ she yelled as she ran out of the house, ax raised high.

For a second all the Sons of Ragnar could do was stare in confusion, but as she grew closer Ivar quickly snapped out of his daze.

‘Run! Dammit Ubbe run!’ he yelled hitting his brother rapidly.

It was then Ubbe realized that (Y/N) was charging Ivar…while the bastard was on his back. 

(Y/N) was now a few feet away as Ubbe began to run from her.

‘What did you do Ivar?!’ Ubbe asked as he ran for both his and his brother’s lives.

‘How the hell should I know?!’ Ivar yelled back.

He looked over his shoulder to see his wife had stopped running and was raising her ax to throw it.

‘Get down!’ he warned his brother.

Not a second after Ubbe and Ivar hit the ground (Y/N)’s ax landed an inch above Ivar’s head.

Immediately he sat up and was met with the horrific image of his wife charging at him.

He brought up his hands to shield himself as best he could, but thankfully Hvitserk and Sigurd had caught her by the arms and were holding her back.

She struggled against them, but they kept hold of her.

‘I’m going to tear you limb from limb then I’m going to beat you with your limbs!’ she seethed as she kept trying to get free.

‘Why?! What could have I possibly done to warrant this?!’ Ivar yelled, yanking the ax from the earth.

‘I’m with child!’ she growled.

In their shock, Iva’r brother’s loosened their grip on his wife and she had been on him in an instant.

She pinned him to the ground and pulled a dagger from under her dress and held it to her husband’s throat.

‘The greatest war of our time is months away and because of you and your seed I will not be able to fight in it!’ she snarled.

Ivar looked up at her with wide eyes.

‘With child?’ he asked lowering his gaze to your stomach.

‘Yes.’ she replied, moving the dagger from his neck and sitting back so she was now sitting on his lap.

Ivar sat up and placed a hand on her belly.

‘My child…our child.’ he said in wonder.

‘As hard as we tried in the beginning, now our prayers have been answered, Gods play such mean jokes.’ she sighs.

‘We are expecting a child and you were ready to kill me for it?’

‘Because I will miss this war, and my chance to earn my place in Valhalla, of course I’m happy to be carrying your child, my love.’ she clarified.

‘Yes you will miss this war, but I promise as long as my heart beats that there will always be a war for you to fight. Perhaps one day you and I will fight along side our daughter in battle.’ he said, keeping his hand on his wife’s stomach.

‘Daughter?’

‘The Gods like playing jokes, they are going to give me a daughter who will be mad like you.’


End file.
